Talk:Kassadin/@comment-89.214.231.58-20120823012330/@comment-1601181-20120904053102
^Wait a minute, so you are telling these people that a mage champion uses is autoattacks early game has a good trade tool? Im sorry but that his very wrong, eary game mages trade with spells( Cassiopeia uses her Q, Viktor uses his E, Swain uses a combination of E and Q, etc) so that point his wrong. Second:I dont know what you call a mage, but the mages I face have a better early game compared to ranged ad carrys, i don't know how can you say a mage has bad early game damage: Most ranged ad carrys have around 65~70 attack damage(with runes)early game right? well that is the normal base damage of a spell at lvl 1 and that is asuming that the spell dosent have the ap bonus ,so no, spells have better early game damage than AA. Third:Some spells might be more spammable than others (like karthus's q compared to gragas's q) but they usually have more range than ranged ad carrys AA range (exept some extreme cases such has caithlin, or kog'maw with lvl 5 W) so mages can poke better early game than ranged ad carrys, becasue of that, most mages can farm and harras batter than ranged ad carrys. Fourth:Mages have a big advantage over ranged champions, and that his magic penetration: all ranged champions (exept nidalee,kayle and jayce) don't have mr/per lvl therefore they will be stuck with 30 mr for the rest of the game, now you can say that mr/per lvl runes and mercury threads solve the problem, and maybe they do, BUT ranged champions will still be at a disadvantage early game. Now I know that in the beggining of the game, everybody has less armor than magic ressistance, hoever by lvl 6(the most crucial point of a mage, because it is wenn they will attempt too kill)most mages will have atleast 30 armor, and carry will still have 30 mr, at lvl 6, most mages can kill other mages, now what is stoping them from killing some one with the same mr has the others, the same hp(or less) than others, but lower damage out put? nothing, and wenn mages start getting stronger, they will and gank and snowball. speciall 5th: During season 1, I frequently founded ashe in mid lane, during my early time exployts versus her I lost and founded her op, (I was a noob back then and I refused to see the errors of my plays) but after a few games I realised a few things: First of all she would wait to use her crit, so until I saw her doing an AA i would just back off and farm away, after all i knew she needed to farm so it was a matter of time until one of us did a AA. Second: If she did use volley she would not hit me, because I stayed behind my minions where she could not hut me with that skill. Third: if she did try to use and autoattack that would deal 70 dmg, I would do the same thing with my spell, and it would have the same effect, therefore our ealry game trades would be similar. By lvl 6 hoever she would die, wether it was ravenous flock, children of the grave, or even slicing malestorm, I would get the kill and she would could not win, I mean yes she could stun me for 1 second, so she could 1 AA that dealt 88 damage, but in the end I would do 300 dmg after the stun ended or during the duration of the stun(with dmg/over times)then I would start winning the lane, gank and get fed.